buttonmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Studio Foglio
Release Date: March, 2000 Set Size: 12 Buttons, 1 Winslow, 2 Rares Publisher: Studio Foglio Designer: James Ernest Artists: Phil and Kaja Foglio New Rules: Twin Dice, W Swing, the Winslow Rares: The James Beast, Jorgi, Tess, Alternate Art Agatha. Studio Foglio produced several sets of Button Men in the Spring of 2000. There is one tri-pack of What’s New buttons (Phil, Dixie, and Growf), one two-Pack from Buck Godot (Buck and the Winslow), one two-pack of XXXenophile buttons (the same pair Cheapass Games produced in the previous year) and three two-packs from Girl Genius. Design Notes Twin Dice were created for Studio Foglio. The W Swing, more restricted than any Swing Die which preceeded it, was used to keep Twin Swing Dice from growing larger than 24 total sides. The XXXenophile buttons were originally printed at the same time as the second edition of Soldiers, and were sold as novelties by Cheapass Games and Studio Foglio. They later became part of the full set of characters in early 2000. When they were released for general purchase by Studio Foglio, they became tournament legal. Also new in these sets was the Winslow Button, not a Button Man itself but a fixed 30-sided die which always shows a “1” and moves back and forth between both players’ live dice. The Winslow has given rise to more rules questions than any other Button Man in history, and Cheapass Games usually disavows any knowledge of it. Only The Winslow can properly use The Winslow, as it is possible for two players to continue capturing The Winslow in a neverending stalemate. The most important thing to remember about the Winslow, not that he exists mind you, is that he doesn’t take on the characteristics of the Swing Die he replaces. Someone using Dunkirk with Winslow in place of his Shadow Swing does not have a Shadow Winslow. That’s just too ugly for words.http://beatpeopleup.cheapass.com/button-men-stats/studio-foglio/ As an incentive to pledge to the Girl Genius volume 12 Reprint Bonanza, a printable .pdf of the Girl Genius characters was teased. When released, there were three alternative artwork buttons for Agatha, Gil, and Bang. In 2018, an alternate art Agatha button was released in conjunction with the kickstarter for the second edition of the Girl Genius collectible deck game. Rules Comic The "What's New" three pack came with a short comic by Phil Foglio under the "What's New" comic banner. Featured in it is the second appearance of "The James Beast," a creature representing James Ernest that first made its appearance in the rules comic for the XXXenophile Collectible Card Game. "What's New" was a long-running gaming-centric comic which initially appeared in Dungeon Magazine for multiple years, satirizing game trends and board gaming culture. It also appeared in the second issue of The Duelist, running until the next-to-last issue of the Magic: The Gathering centric magazine. Category:Cheapass Sets Category:Pinback Sets Category:Licensed Sets Category:Sets with Twin Dice Category:Sets with Poison Dice Category:Official Sets Category:Art:Phil Foglio Category:Art:Kaja Foglio Category:Sets with MacGuffins Category:All Sets